


Shortcomings

by ohayen2758



Category: Supernatural
Genre: mentions of Hell (?), slight references to characters not listed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayen2758/pseuds/ohayen2758
Summary: Compilation of times that Sam and Dean have screwed up apocalyptically in poem form.Written 10/9/15





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about my writing and this is my first time posting on here so let me know if I did something epically wrong.

darkness  
eyes of a demon  
the shattered remnants  
a broken angel  
a stolen book  
the King of Hell  
Death's funeral  
how did we let it get this far?

no one knew  
well, now they do

strange whispers  
tortured screams  
choked sobs  
what could we possibly do?

no way out  
we're going down  
swingin' hard  
the pits of Hell  
brought to Earth  
again.

history always repeats itself  
oh, what have we done?

oblivion  
Devil's out to get us  
God's not on our side either  
Heaven and Hell hunting us

it's a doomed world  
by yours truly


End file.
